The Mixtape: Yoh and Anna's Wedding
by jack-adam
Summary: Yoh and Anna's friends compile a mixtape for the wedding night of Yoh and Anna; each song representing a moment they experienced with the couple they found that defined the relationship between them. Please read and review. Completed.
1. Song 1 & 2: Tamao and Lyserg

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST: **Wow I can't believe that I'm back here after all these years. Maybe it's because I was so inspired by my own personal happenings that I decided to bring it to this site. Basically a couple of weeks I sat down and compiled a playlist of songs for my friend's wedding celebration party, and I liked the idea so much that I decided to put it down in words here. Jack-Adam is back, ladies and gents!!! A series of drabbles of the upcoming wedding of Yoh and Anna. Hope you all enjoy, and let me know in your reviews if you enjoyed the songs I chose!!!

CHAPTER 1

_On the week before Yoh and Anna's wedding, Manta came up with the idea of compiling a bunch of songs together to make a mixtape to be played at the wedding reception. Each song on the CD was chosen by an individual in the group, ranging all the way from Tamao to Hao Asakura. Thereafter each of them would write a note for the married couple, which would eventually be turned into a scrapbook to be given to the young couple on their wedding night. The mixtape ended up, whether they realized it or not, perfectly recounting the rocky road love story between the two people nobody thought would fall in love; the free-spirit Yoh Asakura and the Ice Queen Anna Kyoyuma._

_**Song 1: The Night Starts Here – Stars (Tamao)**_

I'm really terrible when it comes to saying mushy things, because I'll eventually stammer my way into oblivion in mid-sentence and my words will sound more like a remix of a really bad song instead of sweet nothings. It'd be more like nothing nothings actually, if you want to get all technical.

I'm really bad at social interactions in general, which was why I was absolutely delighted when Manta came up with the idea of putting our thoughts down on paper.

So here I am.

I suppose it's of no surprise to anyone that I've harbored secret feelings for Yoh ever since we were just children. He had such a friendly, cheerful disposition that I fell in love with him the moment I met him; and secretly in my heart I desired to be the one chosen as his wife, and there was a point where it seemed extremely likely that I would be. . .that is, until Anna showed up, of course.

I remember meeting her for the first time; she was truly something else, and I'm not just saying that. There's something absolutely incredible about her and you're unwittingly drawn like a moth to a flame, clinging onto her every word as though your life depended on it that you catch yourself by surprise.

I almost hated her for it. I was so jealous of her beauty, brilliance, confidence and absolute lack of feelings for anybody. . .especially Yoh. I used to wake up in the middle of the night to find Yoh doing the most appalling things as a result of angering Anna; such as doing the 100m dash across the garden on his knuckles, squatting over the drain with bricks on his knees or even being tied up to the tree outside the house, gently swaying in the wind until Anna decided it was time to take him down.

I never saw anything besides a dog-master relationship.

Until one particular incident.

It was another midnight-punishment for Yoh; he was doing push-ups with bricks on his back as Anna watched him from the front porch, watching him ruefully. All of a sudden his arms give way and he gasps, crumbling to the floor in a heap, the bricks toppling off his back.

In one solid impassive motion, Anna wordlessly walks over to him. There is an almost purposeful hesitation in the way she moves, as though trying not to appear too concerned for her injured husband. She then slowly starts to remove the bricks from his back. There was something about the way she did it that made me feel like crying; I really can't explain why. By the time she removed the last brick off him I was already welling up.

She kneels down before him, her lips directly next to her ear. She says something to him that I can't quite make out, but his eyes widen in surprise before his face breaks out into that signature smile of his. She takes the palm of her hand and wipes the sweat off his forehead gingerly. There's an expression on her face that I've never seen before. I don't think she's showed it to any of us, actually.

She saves it for his eyes only.

It's so subtle of an action that goes unnoticed by most people. But I knew that I had witnessed something extraordinary that night.

Yoh-kun had melted the Ice Queen.

_**Song 2: Sweet and Low – Augustana (Lyserg)**_

I've got a good Yoh and Anna story.

It was at a Halloween party at Jeanne's house and I just so happened to walk in on a confrontation between Yoh and a female acquaintance in the kitchen. I didn't realize it was Yoh until I heard his voice; he was dressed up in a ridiculous apple outfit, and was trying to find a way to sit down without toppling over as she ranted at him. I hid behind the wall, listening in to every word.

"Why won't you go out on a date with me?" the girl cried. She looked rather appealing in her low-cut cat suit.

In case any of you were wondering, I dressed up as Sherlock Holmes (which just so happened to be my regular get-up anyway).

Yoh scratched his head sheepishly. He tried to, anyway. His hands flapped by his sides uselessly as they stuck out on both sides of his apple costume. "I'm already engaged to Anna, Liz." He said apologetically. "We've already been over this many times."

"But you haven't given me a good enough answer!" she said, impatiently stamping her feet. "I'm prettier than she is. I'm smarter than she is. I'm richer than she is. I'm more popular than she is. I – "

"But you're not her." Yoh said quietly, causing her to stop in her tracks. Yoh looked up at her calmly, yet there was a strange fire dancing in his eyes. "What's the use of being better than Anna if you're not her in the first place?"

Liz looked like she wanted to either vomit or cause serious damage to any part of his body she could find (which wasn't much because most of it was protected by his elaborate costume). She decided to simply raise a finger upward at him unattractively before stomping out the room.

I watched Yoh stand there, a small smile on his face. It was not the usual dopey one he makes that gets him out of so many tricky situations. It was a smile proud of who he was, who he was with, and what he had with her.

It was a peculiar smile.

Just then Anna stepped into the room, her hands on her hips. "What are you doing in here all by yourself?" she said primly. "All your friends are outside."

She looked amazing, dressed in a doctor's outfit with a stereoscope draped around her neck.

He smiled happily, waddling over to her direction. "Coming, coming."

She gave him a withering smile. "No wonder you asked me to dress up as a doctor. An apple a day keeps the doctor away. Did you get the idea from Chocolove?"

He grinned. "**This **apple isn't going to get away from you."

She smiled softly, a smile so rare from the Ice Queen. "That's good to know."

I just stood there watching them, and I couldn't resist but smile to myself.

I'll never forget that day.

The way the two of them posed together as Jeanne snapped a photo excitedly, the way Yoh stood up for Anna before the prettiest girl in the school. . .the way Anna had been hiding behind the door the entire time, listening in on the conversation, a shy smile slowly lifting across her usually cold features.

It was a peculiar smile.

END CHAPTER 1

There will be two songs for every chapter. Please read and review, and let me know what you thought of the song choice. Thanks!


	2. Song 3 & 4: Chocolove, Yohmei and Kino

I have to say, I'm extremely touched that people still remember me despite my 3-year hiatus from this site. Thank you everyone and let me make it clear here; yes, I read every single review that I receive and every one of them serves as a new inspiration to my writing. Don't you forget that. So please sending in those reviews; the longer and more articulate the better!!! Thanks everyone! Who knows? I might just write another Yoh/Hao/Anna fics like my good ol' A Girl Called Anna 1 and 2. Thanks once again! Here's chapter 2.

CHAPTER 2

_**Song 3: Yellow - Coldplay (Chocolove)**_

_There was once a girl called Anna__  
Who was as cold as cold can be__  
Along came hero Yoh!  
Who tried to set her freed  
_

_She was locked up in a castle  
__The design a piece of art__  
Yoh fought past the crocs and dragons  
In an attempt to steal her heart  
_

_"You useless fool," she called from above  
"I'm so much better alone  
"So turn around, you silly man  
"Just turn around and walk on home"  
_

_But he refused to leave, our hero man,  
Refused to run and hide  
Instead he fought till the tower top  
Till he was right there by her side_

_She's breathless now, the pretty girl  
She doesn't know what to do  
So he spoke his mind, that clever kid  
Told her "I'll look after you"_

_"If you're blind I'll help you see  
"If you're alone I'll call  
"If your heart needs mending I'll be right there  
"And I'll help catch you when you fall_

_A sweet story, so full of heart  
A sonnet from the skies above  
Oh yes, one thing, before I forget  
Here's Congrads, from Chocolove_

_To tell her a story is one thing  
To make her smile's a craft  
Remember to joke wise and appropriately  
The world could always use her laugh_

* * *

_**  
Song 4: Why - Secondhand Serenade**_ **_(Yohmei and Kino Asakura)_**

_Yohmei_

People always wonder how Yoh and Anna have come to love each other so much.

Anna is strict, determined, achievement-oriented and impassive. Yoh is carefree, cheerful and easy-going. It's said that opposites attract, but nobody could fathom how such polar opposites of characters fell in love.

I, however, know perfectly why.

I once heard a story about two patients in a hospital room; a young impudent girl who turned temporarily paraplegic due to a bad biking accident and a young man terminal with liver cancer. The girl's bed was situated right next to the door whilst the young man's bed was beside a window which he looked out frequently, a dreamy smile on his face.

After restless bedridden weeks the girl grew increasingly cranky, sparing nobody in her path. She yelled at the nurses for any reason she could think of, she threw her food against the wall whenever it did not meet her standards. . .she even chucked the doctor's stethoscope out the window when he tried to hear her heartbeat. Throughout the disarray and chaos the boy continued to look out the window happily, that same dopey grin stuck on his face. He never failed to look like he was in his own little world; anybody was welcome to enter, but nobody really bothered to ask to be invited.

One evening she got tired of it.

"You!" she snapped, pointing at him angrily.

"Me?" he asked, turning.

"You." she confirmed. "Give me your bed. I'm sick of hearing the door slam next to my ear every night. I want to look out the window."

He paused, looking at her with a curious expression. "You talking to me?" he asked again.

"Yes you, you idiot!" she yelled, for a moment completely thrown off-guard by his cluelessness. "I want your bed!"

The words seemed to finally sink in. He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, young lady. I wish I could. . .I really do. But it'd be way too troublesome for the nurses to move all these medical equipment I'm hooked into." he lifted his hands helplessly, showing the countless needles poked into his skin. The girl's angry expression softened slightly. "How about this, though," he suggested cheerfully. "I'll describe everything I see at each passing moment. Will that help cheer you up?"

She did not reply, nonplussed.

"Okay then." he said, turning back out to the night sky. He was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"The Tokyo night life is so beautiful." he said softly. "I can see the sea and crimson night lights glimmering in the distance. I can see a couple walking along the sea shore together, holding hands. I see two old men by the docks in silly fishing hats fishing together. There's a box of takoyaki between them with one last takoyaki left in it. . .I think both of them are waiting for the other to eat it instead of themselves. It's quite cute." He chuckled softly before turning to her, smiling at her genuinely; something the girl was not accustomed to. "I feel like I can see the world from here."

She let a small defeated smile slip past her features. "You're a strange fellow." she said.

He smiled back.

There was a moment's silence that followed that and for some odd reason the girl's senses heightened; the world around her passing by in slow-motion, and for just those couple of seconds she saw everything. The smiley-face sticker pasted on top of the television set, the lily in the flower vase propped next to the boy's beside. The silent gossiping of the nurses outside the room, the receptionist talking to her mother on the telephone. The sounds of the patient in the room opposite crying to herself bitterly, the sound of the footsteps of her husband rushing in to console her; the sudden rush of cool evening air that rushed into the room, brushing past the girl's features.

Everything in that moment seemed so intricate and purposeful; fitting together like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

"What else do you see?" she whispered.

He turned back to the window.

"A car just drove by to the docks. Ah, the the wives of the two fishermen just dropped by. . .they brought dinner along with them. Let's hope it's tastier than cold takoyaki. I see the silhouettes of a father and his son playing frisbee, the boy's not very good at it. The father seems quite encouraging, though. . .kind of makes me wish my father didn't abandon me as a child. Next to them is a girl standing there on her own, as though waiting for someone. She's really quite beautiful. She's got long brown hair, and it. . ."

The boy continued to speak, the words spilling out of his mouth eventually painting a picture of the world outside the walls; the evening's happenings past the hospital room. There sat the two fishermen before her, the box of cold takoyaki between them. In the distance was a girl waiting for her boyfriend, not realizing him creeping behind her with a bouquet of roses in his hand. Replacing the dull wallpaper of grey with checkered patterns was the clear inky-black night sky, littered with crystal stars like tiny diamonds.

He invited her to his world. She knocked on the door curiously and he welcomed her with open arms.

And she succumbed.

* * *

The boy died two weeks later. The girl couldn't help but feel a little bit lonely now that he was gone.

In a voice so polite that she earned the suspicious gazes from the nurses, she requested to be moved to the bed where the young man once lay. Relieved that she wasn't throwing food at them for once, they agreed. The girl lay there in her new bed, smiling to herself. The bed still smelt like him. She looked out the window, expecting to see the world which he so eloquently painted for her.

All that met her eyes was an empty grassland.

The boy had been blind the entire time.

I'd like to now draw from the example of this story to illustrate my point of Yoh and Anna's relationship.

Anna didn't she fall for the cocky brilliance of Hao, the passion of Faust or the good looks of Ren Tao.

She fell in love with the boy who helped her see.

Yoh opened her eyes. He helped her realize they had been shut the entire time.

Yoh helped her see kindness, grace, love and innocence.

Yoh helped her see the world through his eyes.

And he continues to do so.

* * *

_Kino_

_**(Note from Yohmei: Sorry for the fact that Yoh's parents were out of town and thus were unable to write anything in this scrapbook. They will most definitely be attending the wedding, though. As for Kino, she was really quite unwilling to write anything and it took me hours of persuasion to write something heartfelt. Sorry if her words seem a little brief)**  
_

**To Yoh** _Anna really means a lot to me. Make my disciple cry and I'll kill you. Congratulations and good luck._

**To Anna** _I told you so._

END CHAPTER 2

Please read and review! I hope you all enjoyed this second chapter; this story is actually much harder to write than it looks. I actually feel kinda drained right now. Please review!!! Thank you everyone.


	3. Song 5 & 6: Tao Jun and Amidamaru

Wow, I gotta say I did not expect so many of you to like Chocolove's poem so much. Haha! But I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here we are with Chapter 3; Tao Jun and Amidamaru's turn! Song 6 is one of my favourite songs, by the way. Hope you enjoy it.

CHAPTER 3

_**Song 5: The Heart Never Lies – McFly (Tao Jun)**_

After the positive reviews I received for my book _'Is He the One, and are You the Two?' _I decided to hold sessions on relationships for single ladies interested in finding 'the perfect male'. I was delighted with the outcome. Not only did I get three sold-out nights of satisfied young ladies, but I was also pleasantly surprised on the final night of my class by several familiar faces who decided to pop by; Pirika, Tamao and an extremely reluctant-looking Anna.

Truth be told, I've never been extremely close to Anna. It's so much easier to talk to the ever-bubbly Pirika or even the Mimosa-plant-of-a-human that is Tamao. Anna has an oddly untouchable vibe to her and there seems to be no way of breaking through her cold exterior. I once spent 30 seconds alone with her in an elevator. Single most awkward moment of my life.

Anyway, back to my class of horny females.

"Alright, let's begin with an ice-breaking session." I said brightly after I sat the girls around in a circle. I walked around them from outside the circle, making sure every word I spoke and every motion I did was slow and deliberate. I felt like Jaws.

"I want each of you to step in the center of the circle – one at a time, though." I added quickly as they began to rush to the middle excitedly. "One by one I want you to stand up before the group and describe what qualities you think the perfect man needs to have."

I've never heard such childish giggles since grade school.

I pointed to the young lady closest to my left. "Alright, let's start with you." I said primly.

The girl practically did a front flip to the center of the circle, rubbing her palms so eagerly I was afraid she'd set them on fire. "He needs to have a good chest." She said dreamily. "Like, well-defined, rippled pecks. He's got to have a good skin tone too, of course. And of course it'd be a bonus if he also had a huge – "

"I'd like to stop you there, Miss." I interrupted as the girls burst into laughter.

The replies from the rest of them were more or less along the same lines as hers. The dream boy had to be good-looking, clever, funny, rich, musically-inclined and preferably equipped with the body of a Greek God who spent many hours in the gym. I only fell out of my dazed stupor when it came to Anna's turn.

The room hushed as soon as she got to her feet. She drew a stray hair behind her ear coolly, her other hand on her hip as she gently pursed her lips in motion to speak, staring up at the skies wordlessly. It was a solid impassive motion and I have to admit she did it very well.

Anna never failed to amaze me with her ability of silencing people with her very presence; the room was completely quiet now.

"I think what all of you are describing is the perfect boy toy. If you wish to find the perfect soul mate, I think you're going to have to be a lot less shallow and materialistic." She said quietly, causing a ripple of offended faces amongst the girls in the class. I tried to hide my grin. "The perfect boyfriend doesn't need many things. He doesn't have to be incredibly handsome or extremely good at the guitar. He doesn't need to have a great body or be extremely smart or gifted."

She spoke softly, quietly, almost to herself. But I heard every word.

"The one thing the perfect man needs to have," she said. "Is heart."

_**Song 6: Look After You – The Fray (Amidamaru)**_

Silva died three weeks before Christmas.

A small funeral was held in his memory on the 21st of December. Not many people turned up. The man didn't seem to have many friends outside of the shaman universe. The ten judges showed up to pay their respects, his teary-eyed girlfriend came to give her eulogy speech, two young ladies who had each other in a death grip hug throughout the entire sermon and of course Yoh-donno's 'entourage' were all there to witness his burial.

After the service was over and everyone had left Yoh stood alone before Silva's grave.

I hovered behind him nervously, at a complete loss of words. It was really odd to see Yoh-donno sullen for such a long period of time; he didn't even crack a grin when Manta offered him tickets to Boblove's new concert. It was completely understandable, though. Silva really meant the world to him. He was a father, brother, mentor and a friend.

The skies above growled moodily.

"Yoh-donno. . ." I said uneasily. He continued to look down at Silva's tombstone wordlessly. I coughed uncomfortably. "Yoh-donno, it's starting to rain. Shall we get under shelter?"

Still no reply. His hair which Anna worked so feverishly to make tidy was getting damper by the minute. I watched him helplessly and it seemed like hours later before he finally spoke.

"I can't believe he's gone, Amidamaru." He said.

I had no answer to that.

"It's Christmas in less than a week and he won't be able to celebrate it with us." he croaked, his voice breaking. "I didn't think it'd happen so quickly."

The winds were starting to howl as the rain fell like angry silver bullets, a groan of thunder resounding in the distance. The rain was crashing down on him, attacking every inch of his body with almost malicious intent. Then suddenly it stopped. The rain had ceased falling; even just for a moment. Yoh turned to find Anna standing behind him, an umbrella in her hand, sheltering him from the storm.

"You're soaked, Yoh." She said softly. He continued to look at her with his mesmerized gaze and it wasn't difficult to figure out what was going through his mind. Anna had never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment. I have never seen such tenderness in her eyes. "I understand how much Silva meant to you, Yoh." She said. "So I hope you'll understand how much it'd mean to me if you learn to let him go."

The mention of his name seemed to snap Yoh out of his reverie. He took a step backward quietly, his feet leaving ripples in the puddles below him. He forced a smile and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine, Anna." He said calmly. She raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. "No trust me, I'm fine. After all, life's just a journey to a better place. We're simply trekking toward a greater location, and through death Silva has just crossed the border to the other side."

Anna continued to look unconvinced.

"I'm not sad because he's dead." Yoh continued firmly, almost as though trying to convince himself. "Because I know that death's only the beginning." I couldn't help but notice his fists clenched by his sides, his lower lip trembling, his watery eyes no longer hidden by the rain. And by the pained expression on Anna's face, I could tell that she realized this too. "Silva wouldn't have wanted me to mourn over his death." Yoh was now speaking fiercely, almost shouting through his words, his voice hoarse. "And if I want to be the man that he'd be proud of, I must be able to deal with any hardships that befall me. I'm not going to just – "

Before he knew it the umbrella had slipped out of Anna's fingers and her arms had wrapped themselves around him. His eyes were wide in shock as she hugged him tightly, the rain soaking both of them to the skin. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"You don't always have to act so cheerful, moron." She whispered into his ear, holding onto him tightly. "It's okay to hurt once in a while."

They stood there frozen in their locked embrace. Neither seemed willing to pull away. The rain continued to fall from the sky like tears.

"Silva never failed to look after me, you know." Yoh said hoarsely. "He taught me how to use my Oversoul for the Shaman Fight. He organized my birthday party last year with Manta and Horo Horo. He picked out my suit when I took you out for our first date, if you remember."

Anna nodded quietly. "It was an awful-looking suit."

Yoh forced a laugh that sounded quite unlike his usual cheery one. "He lent me his car when I wanted to drive out to the countryside. He even offered to walk you down the aisle when the two of us get married." Anna said nothing. Yoh bowed his head, kissing her tangled, wet hair. "I'm really going to miss him."

Anna's hands slowly rose up from his waist till they reached his hair and inclined his head downward so their eyes met. They stood there locked in embrace, locked in each other's gaze. Sorrow, love, hurt, anger, frustration, understanding.

Boy looked at girl.

Girl looked right back.

An unspoken conversation took place.

"You saved me when I was at my darkest point." She said tenderly. "You remember?"

His lower lip trembled unmistakably. "I remember." He replied hoarsely.

Her face broke into a rare smile.

"Well then." She whispered. "Maybe now it's time for me to save you."

There they stood in the eye of the storm and the heart of the monsoon; the last two people left in the universe. When she spoke she spoke softly but surely; melancholic and beautiful like the chords of a piano heard down long dark corridors and passageways.

"I'll look after you, Yoh Asakura."

Yoh looked at her in a way he had never before. She looked right back and through her eyes he found everything he needed. It was then when the ever-calm, ever-composed Yoh-donno burst into tears, falling into her arms.

Whatever doubt I ever had that Anna did not love Yoh-donno was dashed in that exact moment. She held him in her arms, whispering comforting words in his ear. He held onto her tightly; never wanting to let go.

Yoh turned to find Anna standing beside him in his darkest hour, an umbrella in her hand, sheltering him from the storm.

And for that moment, even if it was just for a little while, the rain stopped falling.

END CHAPTER 3

Wow this chapter certainly was mushy. Strangely enough, I did not find my characterization of Anna in Amidamaru's scene OOC at all. As odd as that sounds, I could actually picture Anna being the pillar for Yoh when it's his turn to crumble and fall. Let me know your thoughts? I might've got a little carried away with it mainly because Look After You by The Fray is absolutely one of my favourite songs of all time. Please read and review! And I'll try my best to get chapter 4 up and going as soon as possible. Hope you've all had a good weekend!


	4. Song 7 & 8: Ryu and Faust

Not much I can say besides. . .here's chapter 4. Enjoy, and please read and review!

CHAPTER 4

_**Song 7: Pretty Wings - Maxwell (Ryu)**_

Yoh was looking extremely doubtful.

"I really don't know about this, Ryu. . ." he said, scratching his head uncomfortably.

"Relax, Master Yoh." I said, patting him on the shoulder confidently. "Just do as we rehearsed and everything will go exactly according to plan. Anna-okami is going to absolutely dig this. Trust me on this one." I said, giving him the thumbs-up for added reassurance.

He turned to Horo Horo and Manta questioningly, but they simply shrugged.

"I suppose it might work out well." Horo Horo said half-heartedly.

"Anna will be surprised, that's for sure." Manta muttered.

"Well, I think it's absolute genius." I said proudly.

"Of course you would, it's your damn idea." Manta said witheringly.

Yoh seemed to be looking for a fourth opinion, realized that there was nobody else he could turn to before sighing and hunching his shoulders in defeat. "Alright then." He said. "Let's do it."

I grinned excitedly, reaching into my tow truck and pulled out the gigantic box I brought beforehand from the boot. Yoh was still looking at me skeptically as I untied the gigantic bow keeping the box welded shut. "So please explain this master plan to me again?" he said wryly.

I clicked my tongue impatiently. "We're in front of a movie cinema, no?"

"Yes." Yoh answered, looking around him to make sure.

"And Anna-okami, Tao Jun and Pailong are inside watching a movie, no?"

"Yes." Yoh replied again.

I raised my hands to my sides triumphantly. "Well, we're doing what we got to do. Wrap you up in a box as a birthday gift for Anna-okami."

Manta looked like he was trying to swallow a watermelon in whole. "I think it'd be a better idea if Yoh just stood outside the cinema with roses and chocolates, Ryu." He said sheepishly.

I let out a snort so loud that passerbys turned in shock, alarmed. "That's what Master Yoh did last year. A shaman has to be consistently on the ball and unpredictable." I pointed a finger at him dramatically. "Am I not wrong, Master Yoh!?"

"I. . .er. . ." he stammered eloquently.

I slammed my fist against the wall, earning worried looks from a young couple walking past. "Correct. As expected from the best of the best of the best. It's remarkable how much our minds are in sync."

Yoh looked around as though searching for an escape route before sighing, a defeated smile on his face as he stepped into the box. "Just make sure she finds the box. I'll feel kind of silly if she just walked past it."

"Don't you feel silly already?" Horo Horo pointed out.

I ignored Horo Horo, giving Yoh a salute proudly. "Godspeed, Master Yoh."

His sheepish grin was the last thing I saw of him before I closed the lid.

* * *

We could see Anna, Tao Jun and Pailong exiting the cinema from our hiding spot 5 minutes later.

Jun was looking slightly rattled. "It was really scary, wasn't it?" she asked Anna, her voice quivering slightly.

Anna yawned. "It had the same lame old horror clichés. Broken mirrors, hooded figures, haunted houses, spooky children and old ladies with crooked fingers. Next time they should come up with something more creative, like a – "

She cut off in mid-sentence as they noticed the towering gift box in the middle of the cinema entrance blocking their path.

"Huh." She muttered, walking over to it. She lifted up the small note at the side of the box. "For Anna Kyoyuma." She read out with raised eyebrows.

Pailing immediately picked up his battle stance. "Anna," Jun said warningly, taking a step back bracingly. Anna said nothing, slowly unraveling the ribbon from the box, her face remaining impassive. It was as she lifted the lid when Yoh did as practiced; he burst out to the top, roses and chocolates in his hand, a sheepish grin on his face. Anna blinked in surprise.

"Yoh?" she said.

He smiled at her. "Happy Birthday, An – "

"Pailong!" Jun yelled, pointing at the sinister figure in the box. "Destroy the creature trying to attack Anna!"

Pailing nodded wordlessly, pouncing forward at Yoh, his fists raised.

I immediately stopped grinning. Obviously I forgot to put into account that not only was the sky especially dark that night, but also the fact that they had just seen a horror movie and the present box looked especially like a cleverly-disguised casket.

"Oh damn. . ." Horo groaned.

Manta slapped his forehead miserably.

* * *

I sat on the front porch of the Asakura Household later that night, waiting for my turn to gush out countless apologies to the ill-fated couple. An extremely embarrassed Jun and a sheepish-looking Pailong stepped out half an hour later, bidding me goodbye before walking off into the night.

I continued to sit there, rehearsing out the perfect apology in my head thoroughly, getting to my feet only after thinking up the perfect monologue. "Time to grovel like I've never groveled before." I told myself, rolling up my sleeves bracingly.

What happens next will remain etched in my memory forever.

As I walked into the apartment, I was greeted by complete darkness aside from a dull glimmer of light in the distance, emitted from the room at the very end of the corridor. I crept over to it slowly, preserving the gentle serenity that the apartment was displaying. A veiled curtain fluttered gently in the wind, and at the other side of the veil sat two silhouettes, facing each other in kneeling position. From the outline of their shadows it was unmistakable that the two figures were Yoh and Anna.

It was odd how much of a story their shadows seemed to tell. I could see his bashful smile, I could see her look of disapproval, I could see him desperately trying to catch her eye. I could almost see the blush, the faint tinge of crimson on her cheeks she was trying so hard to conceal.

"That was an immensely stupid thing to do, Yoh." She spoke curtly.

"I'm sorry, Anna."

"You practically ruined Tao Jun and Pailong's Valentine's Day. That makes your actions not only borderline retarded, but it was also extremely selfish."

Yoh hung his head.

Neither spoke for a long time after that. But through the silence something so subtle was so done so naturally that I swore I could have missed it if I blinked at the wrong time. Was it just my imagination or did Anna's silhouette move an inch closer to Yoh?

"It wasn't your idea, was it?" Anna said.

"No." Yoh replied, still looking down at the tatami.

She let out a sigh. "I thought as much." She inclined her head toward him. He didn't dare look up and return her gaze. "What did you originally want to do for me?" she asked.

"Take you to a candlelit dinner. . .maybe a walk down the lake. . ." he mumbled.

"Speak up, Yoh." She snapped.

"I wanted to take you to a candlelit dinner." He repeated, louder this time. "A walk down the lake. Thought I could bring you there and feed the swans. Maybe sit down on a park bench and watch the sunset and the falling autumn leaves."

Anna's shadow moved closer to him. "Go on." She said softly.

"Then I'll bring you back home, surprise you with chocolates and roses on your bed." He continued, unaware of the decreasing distance between him and his fiancée.

"And then what?" she whispered.

"Then we'll lie in bed together, and I'll hold you in my arms and never let you go."

I'd love to have seen the expression on Anna's face at that very moment.

"Yoh, look at me."

He looked up.

The two silhouettes were mere noses apart. Neither moved, neither said a word. It was as though the scene before me was a masterful painting; a work of art. It seemed like a movie, an act of theatre in front of a live audience but the two main leads were in a world of their own.

Wordlessly, both of them leant in for a kiss.

When they pulled apart, I could almost see the smile threatening to crack Yoh's face into two.

"Happy birthday, Anna." He said softly.

She nodded. "Thank you, Yoh."

And they both leaned in to lock lips once more.

_**Song 8: Let Go – Frou Frou (Faust)**_

The heart is a tricky thing.

It is a common expression for people to state that due to different occurances in their lives their heart has been 'lifted', their heart has 'sunk' and that their heart has been shattered into a million pieces. . .or for the less poetic, 'broken'. Getting into technicalities, it is theoretically impossible for one's heart to break; it may certainly bleed profusely when cut or stabbed at by a knife, but there is no way that a human being can claim to have a 'broken' heart.

Basically, the human heart is a hollow, pumplike organ of blood circulation, composed mainly of rhythmically contractile smooth muscle, located in the chest between the lungs and slightly to the left and consisting of four chambers: a right atrium that receives blood returning from the body via the superior and inferior vena cavae, a right ventricle that pumps the blood through the pulmonary artery to the lungs for oxygenation, a left atrium that receives the oxygenated blood via the pulmonary veins and passes it through the mitral valve, and a left ventricle that pumps the oxygenated blood, via the aorta, throughout the body.

That's me attempting to put it into simple terms, anyway.

"I think you're being way too literal about this, Faust." Yoh said calmly as I tried to explain my point to him. "It's the same case with a lot of other expressions. You don't suppose there actually _**is **_a man in the moon, would you?"

I gave him a sheepish smile. "Well, actually. . ."

"Because he'd be extremely lonely."

I didn't know how to reply to that. Yoh smiled to himself and shrugged his shoulders. "Not everything is as technical as you make them sound. It's quite possible for you to die inside without anyone physically harming you in any way. It's possible for you to be up in the clouds while you've still got a steady hold on the ground." He paused, noticing Anna in the distance, sitting under a tree with a novel in her hand. He turned back to me. "It's also possible for your heart to get stolen."

"It's protected by your ribcage, a very powerful bone structure and not to mention skin and flesh. It'd be quite difficult to take without anyone noticing."

Yoh laughed. He fell back in his chair and gave me somewhat of an appraising look. "How about I tell you what I think about the heart?"

I shrugged. "By all means. I might be forced to rebuke if I spot any flaws in your logic, though."

He gave me a sheepish smile before continuing. "You claim that the heart is simply a device that pumps blood to all parts of the body, am I correct?"

"In severely layman terms, yes."

"Well, I think the heart is so much more than that. I think the heart is the defining core of who we are. What we stand for and what we hold most dear. For example, I hold Anna and my friends close to my heart. It's not possible for me to physically pick all of you up and – "

"I get the point."

"It's a matter of viewpoint. It's the capacity of feeling, the essential core of who we are, the center of emotion. It helps us do things in which the mind tells us we can't. It defies logic and it go against the flow of practicalities."

I have never heard Yoh speak so seriously and so intellectually before. It was also the most number of three-syllable words I have heard him speak in years.

"Think about this." He said. "Earth is a planet that holds more than 6 billion human beings. And out of these 6 billion human beings, two of them met, fell in love and gave birth to me. And out of the remaining of those other than my parents, two met, fell in love and gave birth to Anna. Then age took over from there. We took our baby steps, we grew, we matured. We carried on with our lives, unaware that we were going to meet, to fall in love, to collide."

A gentle breeze blew softly; I could hear the tree that Anna was under rustling softly.

"It is not possible for a girl of her tendencies and characteristics. . .and even expectations to fall in love with someone like me. But all I needed was one moment. One brief occurrence that tipped the scales, changed the mindset, touched her heart."

Yoh smiled.

"My mind told me to give up. Told me that someone like me would never get through to a girl like her. Told me that I was not good enough, told me that she was worlds away from me. My mind forced me to take a step back. But is was the heart that kept me going."

I sighed. "There's many flaws in your logic, Yoh."

He chuckled, leaning back in his seat. "Well, I'm not as good a talker as Hao or as intelligent as you are." He shrugged his shoulders. "But there are some things that you don't have to explain. You just simply have to yield, to admit that they exist." He looked up at me.

"Anna stole my heart." He said. "And yet it continues beating."

END CHAPTER 4

Please read and review.


	5. Song 9 & 10: Pirika and Horo Horo

As many of you would have guessed, most of the short stories I have in here were made-up and generated from my warped imagination. However, the Pirika story just so happens to be one of the few stories that occurred to me in my own life in some shape or form. Hope you enjoy it!

CHAPTER 5

_**Song 9: Two Is Better Than One – Boys Like Girls ft Taylor Swift (Pirika)**_

I broke up with my boyfriend because of Anna.

I'm surprised how it happened, how it concluded and how she managed to convince me.

But somehow I had a feeling she would.

The confrontation happened in the school cafeteria at lunch; it just so happened to be on the day of the one-month anniversary of me and Felix, a boy I had met when out clubbing with Tao Jun and Jeanne. He told me he liked the colour of my eyes, I told him I liked his smile. He told me he liked the way my dress hugged my every curve, I told him I loved the way his voice seemed to instill every bit of confidence I looked for in a man. He promptly replied that he liked the shape of my lips and how perfectly they would feel against his. . .and then I followed him to the dancefloor and I don't think I need to explain any further than that.

We ate lunch in silence; Anna was never a big talker. In fact, the only two things big about her are her presence and cup size.

The two of us sat side-by-side, watching a pigeon lay its excretions on a nearby table as it hopped across it leisurely. It was amusingly horrifying to watch.

"You should break up with Felix." Anna said calmly, piercing into the silence.

I turned to her with raised eyebrows. "Why would you suggest that?" I asked.

"I wasn't suggesting, I was guiding you toward the best course of action." She replied shrewdly, continuing to look at the pigeon with a level of repulsion usually saved for the likes of Horo Horo and Chocolove. "You don't even have a proper relationship with him, Pirika, all you've achieved is fulfill his carnal desires with your body."

I gave her a withering smile. I attempted to, anyway. It's difficult to smile at someone when they're not even looking at you.

"It's not how you say it is, Anna." I said.

"It's exactly how I say it is." She replied me curtly. "And if you had the common decency you'd stop fooling around and start think about settling down."

I couldn't help but hide a snigger. "Cmon, Anna, we're just 17. Who thinks about marriage at this age?"

She turned to me coolly, her expressions completely unreadable. "I do." She said quietly. I felt the grin slowly fade from my face as she turned her attention back to the defecating pigeon. "I've found the best perfect person for a husband already. Why would I need to look for anyone else?"

I grinned. "I'm telling Yoh you said that."

"In return I shall murder you and everybody you love."

"I'm at your mercy."

"Good choice."

I leaned back in my chair and shrugged. "It's so difficult to find someone worthy of settling down with these days, though. There are almost no decent guys out there. They're either too cocky or too clingy. They could be too obsessed with their guitars, have too much drama with their ex-girlfriends, start to show signs of receding hairlines. . ."

"Why would you date a 17-year-old with a receding hairline?"

"The point I'm trying to make, Anna," I said testily. "Is that you're looking too far into the future. We're so young. Have fun while you can." I cocked my head in her direction. "Why do you like Yoh so much?" I asked curiously.

She turned to me, surprised.

"What?" she asked.

"You're claiming I don't know what love really is." I said primly. "Why don't you tell me what's so good about Yoh that Felix fails to achieve."

Anna sighed. "It's not about what they are, it's about what they do. You're – "

"Well then, tell me about Yoh."

"Pirika, I not really comfortable with. . ."

"Don't blame me for not being convinced then." I said smugly. She kept silent for a moment, as though contemplating between continuing to argue with me and slapping me across the face. I mentally braced myself for either. But she did neither. She let out a sigh and scratched her head irritably, muttering to herself under her breath. I couldn't quite hear what she was saying. . .I think it was something about running me under a bus continuously.

"Well, Yoh is. . .he's just a. . ." she said incoherently. I have never seen Anna so nervous and inarticulate. She sighed in defeat. "He's funny, he's smart. He's good-looking, he's got a nice smile. . ."

"That's exactly what you could say about Felix though." I said primly.

Anna blinked; caught by surprise.

"You could have been referring to anybody in the world." I said. I smiled at her softly. "C'mon Anna. What's Yoh really like?"

There was a strange look on her face as she stared back at me. It was a sense of dawning self-realization that she did not expect to run into from confronting me. But within that there was a mixture of something else, a soft delicate vitality that was beautiful beyond words. She turned away from me again, looking to the table where the bird previously was. It had flown away ages ago.

The two of us were very quiet now.

Then in a voice so soft it was almost a whisper, Anna began to speak.

"He's the idiot who cries at scary movies but laughs during romantic movies. He tells me how much he hates shopping but spent hours looking for the perfect suit for first date. He walks through the rain because he believes you get wetter when you run."

I couldn't help but hide a smile. Anna seemed to have no problem with showing hers.

"He always apologizes even when I'm the one in wrong. He cooked me breakfast in bed even though I usually sleep through the morning anyway." She turned to me, that infrequent smile dawning upon her face. Anna never looked more beautiful than she ever did in that single moment. "He's the boy who taught me to smile in the rain."

My throat fell dry just looking at her. I was speechless for a moment before chuckling under my breath, smiling at her. "Now he's beginning to take a more human form." I whispered.

I paused for a moment, taking in everything. The moment, the scene, her voice. The place somehow seemed just a little bit brighter than before. Just that moment my phone buzzed in the distance. We didn't even need to look at it to know who it was.

"You should pick up your phone." She said softly.

I picked up my phone numbly; everything was happening so quickly yet so dreadfully slow at the same time. But I knew what I was going to do. I knew she knew what I was going to do. In fact, I'm pretty sure both of us knew exactly what choice of action I was going to proceed with.

But we sat there in silence, the phone in my hand buzzing innocently.

As though I had planned to all along, my finger drifted across the keypad and ever so deftly pressed the reject button.

There was a solid, impassive moment that followed and was drenched by the soft sound of Anna's ever so infrequent laughter, followed by her smile.

"I somehow knew you'd do that." She chuckled.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"I somehow knew you'd convince me." I replied.

* * *

_**Song 10: Be The One – The Fray (Horo Horo)**_

Around December I decided to invite the entire gang down to my family ski lodge to spend the holidays. The weather was perfect when we arrived; a blizzard had fallen overnight and the entire area was caked with a fresh white coat of snow, completely devoid of mud and soil left behind by careless footsteps. That is, until Chocolove and Ryu decided to romp through the serenity like two buffalos in a greenhouse.

"Stop frolicking!" I yell furiously at them, jabbing my index finger at them continuously as though firing a pistol. "Preserve the peace, I tell you! Preserve the peace!"

"You're hardly one to talk." Ren muttered behind me.

Yoh let out a delighted laugh as he stepped out of the car, an iced popsicle in his mouth. "Horo Horo, this is amazing!" he said happily. "Look at how pretty this place is! Such spacious wonder! And oh, there's your ski lodge, isn't it?" he said enthusiastically, pointing in the distance at a small wooden cabin. "It sure looks cosy! I sure hope we can all fit in it though."

"Yoh, that's the changing rooms." Manta muttered witheringly, three quarters of his body already buried in the snow.

Lyserg pulled out a camera from his pocket, a huge smile on his face as he held it before him brightly. "If there was ever a perfect moment for a group photo, this would be it." He said happily.

As everybody rushed together to pose for the picture, I couldn't help but notice there was someone missing from the action. Alone and away from the crowd stood Anna, gazing off with an almost vacant wonder. Before her in the distance stood the beauty of nature; the mountains absolutely caked with ice and a blood red sun that was just beginning to rise. She seemed to blend right in to the beautiful surrounding and it made me speechless at just how pretty she was. Anna truly befitted the title of the Ice Queen.

With an almost purposeful slowness, Yoh stepped over quietly behind his fiancée, one hand inside his pocket, the other hand holding on to his ice popsicle. He kept his distance, giving her the space she required, but came close enough to show his concern. Nobody else in the world besides Yoh could have done this action so effortlessly and so flawlessly. "C'mon Anna." He said caressingly. "Let's head inside."

Anna took her time to reply.

"Yeah." She said without turning around. "Alright."

* * *

It was after breakfast when the group decided to hit the slopes. We split ourselves up into different groups and within seconds we were all enjoying the wonder of the outdoors. Ryu and Chocolove rolled around in the snow enthusiastically, making the ugliest snow angels I have ever seen. Ren, Hao and Lyserg skied down the valley together, eventually turning a leisurely ski into a high-speed race showdown. Manta, Yoh, Pirika, Faust, Jeanne and Tamao battled in a friendly snowball fight and I few solo, speeding down the slopes on my snowboard at top speed.

After a couple of hours of snowboarding, I headed back into the lodge for a drink only to find Anna indoors by herself, reading a book by the fire sullenly. I walked over to her. "You're not going to enjoy the snow?" I asked her.

As usual, she took her time to respond.

"I don't feel like it." She replied, not even looking up from her book.

I looked out the window which was directly opposite where she was situated. Outside Yoh and Manta were happily building a snowman together. "You don't seem to like crowds much, Anna." I said.

"I don't like stupid comments either." She said coldly. "Neither do I appreciate idiots calling me by my first name."

I smiled witheringly. You get used to Anna's comments after a while. "Well, don't stay in here all by yourself." I said kindly. "Read outside in the fresh air, at least."

"Tell me what to do one more time and I'll carve my initials on your face with a cattle prod." She said menancingly.

I chuckled under my breath, a hint of nervousness in it this time. I watched her for a moment before I sat down beside her. She blinked, as though surprised that I hadn't run off crying yet. "Want me to tell you a story?" I asked.

"Sure. It's not like I'm reading a book or anything."

"A long time ago just across the icy mountains lay a beast." I started enthusiastically, ignoring Anna's frustrated groan followed by the rolling of her eyes. "It turned to the form of anything that would help it claim its victims. If it walked past an old lady, it would transform into an innocent child. Walking past a young lady, into a handsome man. This time, it walked past a young laborer heading back from work on a cold winter night. Slyly, it turned into a beautiful woman."

I paused, waiting for Anna to tell me to shut up. She didn't say anything; no inclination for me to stop nor any press for me to continue.

"The man approached her, asking her what was wrong. She replied, 'Please help me. I sprained my ankle badly and I'm in no state to go home.' Ever the gentlemen, the laborer opened up the huge basket he was carrying on his back and said, 'Sit inside my basket. I'll carry you home.' Hiding her evil grin, she thanked him, got into the basket and off they went."

"Is this supposed to be a joke of some sort?" Anna said wryly.

"She led him up a long narrow path," I continued, ignoring her comment. "The winds were howling now and a blizzard was forming. The beast could sense he was getting weaker, and slowly but surely poked her head out of the basket, her long sharp teeth starting to jut out as her beautiful porcelain face turned into something cruel and ugly. But before she could strike, she heard him speak. 'Are you alright back there?' he asked her. His voice was wavered and tired, but there was an odd strength hidden beneath it. It was reassuring, comforting and caring."

I could sense a slight change in expression on Anna's face.

"The beast was speechless for a moment. 'Are you cold?' he pressed on. 'Are we almost at your house?' She had nothing to say but she nodded her head quietly. He continued to fight through the blizzard, continuously reassuring her no matter the circumstance. 'I'm going to get you home.' He said to her. 'Don't worry. I'm going to get you home.'"

The room was so quiet right now. The fireplace crackled in the background.

"Soon the laborer noticed something odd. The further he went, the lighter the basket felt. It soon came to a point where he could feel nothing in his basket anymore. Quickly he stopped walking, removed the basket from his back and took off the lid. All that remained inside was a heap of melted snow." I smiled at her. "He had melted her ice cold heart."

There was a long silence that followed. Anna was looking at me curiously, almost appraisingly. Then she spoke, an icy grimace on her face. "Are you calling me a beast, Horo Horo?" she growled.

"No!" I gasped. "I – "

Unable to avoid the two slaps across my face, I felt my cheeks burn as she rose to her feet, walking over to the window, her hands pressed against the glass. Outside, Yoh looked up from his snowman to meet her gaze. He waved happily.

I could have sworn for a second there a ghost of a smile crossed her features.

Anna picked her gloves from the table wordlessly, putting them on ever so deftly.

"Where are you going?" I asked, rubbing my sore cheeks.

She didn't even look at me as she made her way to the door and opened it. She paused as a breeze of cold air rushed through the cabin, her fingers still on the doorknob. There was a moment that passed. I'm not sure what it was. I'm not sure what it signified. But it was a moment nonetheless.

"I'm going to make a snowman with my fiancée." She whispered softly.

With that, she stepped out the door without bothering to shut it behind her.

Chuckling to myself, I watched them on the other side of the glass. Anna was walking over to Yoh and Manta, her hands crossed over her chest. There was something so familiar about the way she approached. She kept her distance, giving herself the space she needed, but came close enough to show her interest. Nobody else in the world besides Anna could have done this action so gracefully and so flawlessly.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Have you melted yet, Ice Queen?" I whispered under my breath.

I watched her blush as Yoh walked over to her, wrapping his scarf around her neck lovingly.

I chuckled.

"Yeah." I said. " Of course you have."

END CHAPTER 5

Heard the 'beast' story that Horo Horo told Anna in a manga somewhere and I was so touched by it that I just had to write it down here. Alas, don't let me claim credit for it. Please read and review, thank you.


	6. Song 11 & 12: Manta and Jeanne

_Sorry for the mega long delay. Hopefully the next chapter will not take as long as this one did. But before I begin, I'd like to start this chapter off with an inspirational thought. As humans, we're constantly running. Running toward a goal, running away in the opposite direction, running simply because we refuse to remain in the same position as we were yesterday. But as long as we're running, someday we'll get somewhere. And I'd like to believe in that. Hope you all enjoy chapter 6._

CHAPTER 6

_**Song 11: **_**_All The Right Moves (Fred Falke Remix) - One Republic (Manta)  
_**

There's a saying; someday we're going to look back in our lives and wish we could relive past memories. What we have to do for now is to make sure that they're all for the right reasons. Not because we want to change any choices we made in the past; but because we want to put ourselves back into the perfect situation, back to the days where we never knew just how perfect perfect really was.

I guess that's why I decided to make this scrapbook.

For us to look back, reminisce, remember the past, and then keep moving forward.

This is for both my best friend and the girl he fell in love with; Yoh and Anna, I hope you enjoy this simple scrapbook and mixtape.

May the two of you fall in love with each other every day, and for different reasons each time.

Fall for her solitude, fall for her subtlety, fall for her untouchable grace. Fall for his smile, his joy, his ability to accept anyone for who they are.

May everything you wish for come true, and so much more.

The world is your playground. Have fun with it.

* * *

**_Song 12: Song Beneath the Song - Maria Taylor (Jeanne)  
_**

Contrary to popular belief, I don't enjoy being constantly in the limelight.

Despite being the party-holic and night-life enthusiast, I enjoy the occasional lazy Friday afternoon where I can grab a couple books, sit down under the tree situated across Yoh and Anna's apartment and just let my mind wander. That was my initial plan, anyway.

"Excellent choice of seats, gorgeous," Hao said loungily as he sat down beside me casually. "The perfect view of the fireworks. It's a pity I didn't bring my camera." He picked up a book from my stack and flipped it open to a random page uninterestedly. "How to teach blind dogs to catch frisbees. Excellent, excellent. . ."

"What are you on about?" I asked; he had undoubtably piqued my interest. "It's too lazy of an afternoon that even time has fallen into snooze mode. The only way fireworks could be probable would be if the clouds suddenly exploded."

Hao gave me a roguish wink. "Well, here's something better."

I wasn't even given the chance to ask when the answer popped up right before my eyes. Anna burst out the front doors of the house huffily, taking ridiculous strides to keep as far away from her fiancee as possible. Quite loudly too. Yoh sheepishly maintained a safe distance from her, yet somehow managed to keep up with her monstrous strides.

"Anna. . ."

"Don't even call me by my first name, you insect." she snapped angrily, now almost taking lunges forward to keep away from him. "Why don't you go call up Tamao and ask her if she wants you to cradle her in your arms."

Hao certainly was right about the perfect "view" of seats. We were at a distance far enough to remain unnoticed yet close enough to hear every word. Not that you had to strain your ears for Anna to be heard; she was practically belting out every word.

She was cursing under her breath now, kicking a stray pebble that was in her path. "I can't believe that I actually **wrote **what I did and you just. . .I am actually the **stupidest **girl on the planet. . ."

"Anna, stop overreacting!" Yoh said, grabbing her hand only to have it promptly wrenched out of his grasp.

"I'm not overreacting!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, breathing hard. "**YOU'RE **overreacting!"

"You're not making sense, Anna!"

"Okay, I'm lost." I muttered.

Hao chuckled in a way that I suppose was meant to create an air of oppressive mysteriousness. It came out slightly constipated sounding, in my personal opinion. I didn't voice it out; I didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Pirika thought it'd be fun a bunch of us guys to fill in the questionnaire in her Cosmo magazine." Hao explained. "One of the questions inside was 'What do you look for in the perfect soul mate?'" Hao turned to me with a grin so wide I was afraid it would crack his face into two. "Yoh's answer wasn't quite what Anna or Pirika expected."

Hao was more of the gossip than I thought.

"Pirika and her drama-setting ideas." I muttered.

Hao's insane grin was starting to creep me out now. "She'd probably find making two sperm whales make out fun." he grinned, obviously very amused over the whole situation. "Yoh was stupid enough to take the question into serious thought. Pirika expected Yoh to write something sweet about Anna and thus showed it to her behind closed-doors without looking at it pre-hand. . ." he gestured in Yoh and Anna's direction. "And viola."

I sighed, scratching my head. "What did Yoh write?" I asked curiously.

"Beats me." Hao chuckled.

"How could you be so darn insensitive!" Anna yelled.

"How could you be so. . .MEGA sensitive!" Yoh exclaimed.

Hao looked like he was going to faint with delirious glee.

"I'm MEGA SENSITIVE!" Anna yelled. "**I'M** MEGA SENSITIVE!"

"Well if you say it **that way, **then I suppose you're not!" Yoh yelled back.

"FINE!" Anna yelled, reaching into her pocket and pulled out a page of the COSMO magazine with Yoh's haphazard scribbling on it. Yoh's face remained impassive as she whipped it out, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Alright, I'm being overly sensitive, am I? Well then, let's read out with my dear fiancee wrote for question 21, shall we?"

Yoh let out a sigh. "Anna, don't do this." he said.

"Uh oh. Things are starting to heat up." I said worriedly.

"I know, right?" Hao replied gleefully.

"My **_ideal _**girl," Anna read aloud over Yoh's feeble protests. "Would be someone who is gentle, friendly and kind, never failing to give off a cheerful disposition to successfully win the hearts of everyone around her." She gave Yoh an icy cold glare before turning back to his scribbles with a look of disgust, as though he had returned from the washroom and handed her his used toilet paper. "She'll be able to accept me for me, and get along with my friends **_flawlessly_**." Anna's voice was positively sagging with sarcasm. "She's got to have a beautiful smile, be a great kisser, and has - "

It was at that moment where Yoh snatched the sheet of paper out of Anna's hands and promptly shoved it in his mouth.

I was pretty sure Anna's look of complete flabbergasted shock and surprise did not stray far away from mine and Hao's. Anna looked like she didn't know whether to slap Yoh across the face or burst out laughing. She decided to do neither, and simply gaped at her fiancee in unflattering shock as he struggled with swallowing the paper taking up a large portion of his mouth.

Behind me I heard Hao chuckle. It was a peculiar kind of laugh. It was not the kind I had grown so accustomed to; the type of secret knowledge and harbouring a hidden motive behind his actions. It was just a laugh. Maybe that was what made it so odd for a character like Hao. It was such a simple laugh.

I turned to him curiously, only to find him smiling at me serenely. "Trust my brother to be able to change the entire atmosphere of the scenario in one motion." He chuckled to himself, smiling forward at his brother fondly. "Only Yoh could have managed to pull such a feat." he said softly.

There was a definite change of the winds. No more shouting, no more frustrations. A soft gentle breeze rushed past like a whistle of a melody; and when Yoh moved forward to draw a stray hair away from Anna's face she didn't move away.

"You'd be happier with Tamao." Anna said in a shaky voice.

"No I won't." Yoh said. It was amazing how much sturdier Yoh had become within seconds.

"Oh, stop lying to yourself." Anna said miserably, unable to hide her emotions for once. "I'm not cute, I'm not sweet - "

"I think you're sweet." he injected helpfully.

"Shut up Yoh, I'm as sweet as a lemon-flavoured lollipop." she snapped.

I sighed, placing my book down on the grass. "This doesn't look good." I said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Hao inquired.

I gave him a withering look. "Look at them!" I said.

He chuckled. "Exactly." he whispered, turning to me with a small smile. "Look at them."

I had the sudden urge to punch him across the face. "I am," I said in an exasperated voice. "I'm staring straight at - "

"No, I think you misunderstood me." he cut in. " I mean, _**look at them.**_" I turned back to the two of them curiously. "Look at how they're standing. Look how they're speaking, look at how everything around them slowly brings them closer. Look at them share the same heartbeat as they meet in the center." He leaned against the tree comfortably. "And the center will hold."

I found myself speechless.

Yoh took a step forward.

Anna took a step back.

Yoh let out a small sigh.

Anna took in a shuddering breath.

"I think that you would be so much happier with her." she said quietly, so quietly it was almost to herself.

But Yoh heard every word. He always did.

"Maybe you're right." he said, and Anna looked at him as though he had slapped her. Yoh shrugged. "Maybe Tamao really is the girl that I want."

"Great." Anna said bitterly. "My heartiest congratulations. I'll go help you - "

"But you're the girl I need, Anna."

For just a fraction of a second his body made a slight inclination toward her. And this time she did not pull away. "Some things you don't know about yourself, Anna." he said calmly, his hands in his pockets. "Whether you're aware of it or not, you do indeed successfully win the hearts of everyone around you." He took another bold step forward toward her. Once again, she did not recoil. "You don't accept me for me, but you think of every way possible for me to get better." He winked at her. "And I think to some extent there is **_some _**mutual tolerance between you and my buddies."

I swear I saw Anna's lips twitch.

"And you've got the most beautiful smile."

It was as Yoh took yet another step forward when ever so subtly Anna moved forward towards him too.

There was complete, tranquil, undisturbed silence.

A small shy smile began to creep up on Anna's face.

"And am I as great a kisser as you hoped for?"

A bright smile filled Yoh's face as he raised his index finger and thumb to tip Anna's chin upward to meet his eyes.

"Even better." he whispered lovingly before pressing his lips against hers.

I saw.

Saw how they stood, saw how they spoke without needing to speak. Saw how everything around them slowly brought them together.

Saw them share the same heartbeat as they met in the center.

And the center held.

* * *

END CHAPTER 6

_If I'm not missing out any other characters, I believe we're down to our last four. Hao, Tao Ren, Yoh and Anna. Please let me know if there are any characters you'd like to hear from. If not, expect there to be two final chapters till this fic is complete! Thanks so much for all the support you all have given me thus far and I hope you all look forward to the last 2 chapters! Please read and review.  
_


	7. Song 13 & 14: Tao Ren and Hao

_Sorry to the requests but I will not be able to write fics from the viewpoint of Redseb and Seyram. Really have no idea where to start with them! So my many apologies for that. However, we are here with the big 4. The ones I'm sure everyone has been waiting for. Tao Ren, Hao, Yoh and Anna. One more chapter to go after this everyone! Let's make it a good one._

* * *

CHAPTER 7

_**Song 13: Say – John Mayer (Tao Ren)**_

"Alright, alright. . .start again from the top. Bear in mind that it's got to be a lot more convincing and a lot less pleading."

"Try not to give her the puppy dog face. I noticed you've been doing it for the last few rehearsals and I've got to tell you that it's really quite nauseating to see a 22-year-old act cute."

"Remember to open the box before you pop the question. The effect of the question is so much more mesmerizing with the ring in sight."

Yoh had finally decided to ask Anna to marry him. After years of him smiling through her torture that would have annihilated anybody else's soul and lead them beyond the brink of depression, he came to the conclusion that he wanted to spend eternity with the woman.

I never understood Yoh. I wouldn't have a clue where to start if I attempted to. But I do know that behind that simple smile was a person who knew exactly what he wanted and the reasons why he wanted it.

He was such an odd fellow.

So after purchasing the ring with the help of Pirika and Tao Jun he decided to sit the entire gang down in the living room to discuss his oh-so-important marriage proposal while Tamao and Jeanne distracted Anna with a movie; thus bringing us to the scenario I'm retelling right now.

"Look," Hao said, waving his hand impatiently as though brushing away a fly. "This is all just about emotional foreplay. She wants it, you want it and you know she knows you know she wants it. All it's about now is how well you pitch your idea." He turned to Pirika, gesturing in her direction. "Let's take Pirika for example."

"Let's not." Horo Horo growled.

Hao ignored him. "First, you have to know what your objective is. For example, let's say my objective is to get Pirika in a bikini. So what I'll do is take the attention away from my desire to see her in as little clothing as possible, and put it in the form of as attractive a question that will make her comply with the least amount of persuasion necessary." He got to his knees and took Pirika's hands in his, winking at her. "I've got a picnic basket, a six-pack you'd love to get your hands on and the best place to see the sunset in private. Free this weekend?"

"You're losing focus of the topic, Hao!" Horo Horo said loudly.

Pirika tried her best to hide her smile.

Yoh scratched his head confusingly. "Alright, let me give it a shot. . ."

"Go ahead." Hao said calmly, his fingers slipping away from Pirika's grasp as he sat back down in his seat. I couldn't help but notice she looked a little disappointed. "But remember to go for confidence as opposed to cockiness. Only so few can pull it off as masterfully as I just demonstrated."

"Right. Here goes." Yoh said, rolling up his sleeves for God knows what reason, his face screwed with determination and confusion. "Anna, I've got a ring, a room booked with a bunch of food, empty tables and seats and a group of musicians who will be playing to nothing if you don't say yes. The force between us will be strong enough for us to create centrifugal energy, so will you – "

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Manta asked witheringly.

"I have no idea." Yoh replied.

At that moment the lovely Anna kicked the door open, her arms wrapped across her chest, scowling down at the group of us menacingly. Yoh turned to her with a guilty smile. "Welcome home, Anna." He said.

She ignored that. "Four things I don't like about what I see before me, Yoh." She growled, each step she took forward sending tremours throughout the ground beneath us.

"And what would that be?" Yoh inquired nervously.

"Our front door has been left ajar. Any Tom, Dick and Harry could simply waltz through the house and steal my personal items."

"Wouldn't he creep in instead of waltzing. . .?" Yoh asked curiously.

"Secondly." She cut in heartlessly. "There is a cigarette butt in an ice-cream bowl on my television set."

"That's my bad." Hao muttered.

"Thirdly, there is a gang of idiots taking up breathing space in my living room." She continued on her steady rampage, pointing at Yoh accusingly, jabbing it continuously in his direction. Yet for some reason he didn't back down. He didn't cower and whimper like so many of us have done when placed in his scenario. He simply gazed at her with an odd wonder, as though finally realizing just what he was about to put himself into. A silly sort of smile slowly formed across his face. "I always told you to inform me before you do so, as I really can't stand it when they create such a tremendous din over my – "

"Marry me."

"Exactly, and if you – I beg your pardon?" Anna cut off in mid-rant, a bewildered expression on her face.

Yoh chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, his hands in his pockets. Seven shocked faces, one smile. He seemed to enjoy being in the eye of the storm.

He said, cocking his head to a side shyly. "I said. . .marry me, Anna Kyoyuma."

For once, Anna was speechless.

The world stood still, waiting for her reply. Behind her, Tamao and Jeanne stood with crossed fingers, smiling hopefully. Everyone was still reeling from Yoh's unorthodox marriage proposal. Everyone but me.

It suited him.

No fireworks, no pre-planned motions, no cinematics.

Just a question waiting to be answered.

Anna licked her dry lips. "You're. . .you're actually going to propose to me in front of all your friends, without a ring, devoid of a romantic setting, without a speech, without kneeling before me. . .and with your hands in your pockets?" she said in a baffled voice.

Yoh just smiled.

"Yep." He said. "That's exactly what I'm doing."

Everyone in the room braced themselves; mentally preparing themselves to go through the motions to stop Anna from murdering Yoh on the spot. But she did none of the sort. All she did was gaze at him with an odd sort of wonder, as though not daring to believe her ears to avoid herself from getting hurt.

"Are you serious. . .?" she asked softly.

"What my stupid brother is trying to say," Hao interjected nervously. "Is that of course he's joking. He actually set up a whole pavilion of heartshapes and butterflies to – "

"Keep quiet, Hao." I said quietly.

Hao turned to me, surprised. I didn't meet his gaze. All I knew was that there was such an incredible tenderness between the two lovers before me. It was so gentle and so subtle that almost nobody picked up on it at all.

Strangely enough, I did.

Yoh just smiled at her warmly.

So sweet, so strong, so subtle.

"Yeah." He said. "I'm serious. All I need is for you to say yes."

Such a serene silence.

She nods.

"If you insist." She whispers.

Everyone loses their minds.

Jeanne and Tamao run and hug Anna from behind. Horo Horo raises his hands in the air and practically turns the entire room to ice. Ryu grabs Chocolove and Manta by the ankles and promptly starts spinning them around in the air with raucous laughter. Eliza and Faust rise to their feet with their hands together. Pirika burst into tears happily, Hao seizing the opportunity to wrap his arms around her comfortingly.

In the midst of the chaos, Anna and Yoh never break eye contact.

She gazes at him in wonderment and amazement.

He just smiles. He likes being in the eye of the storm.

Unbeknownst to herself, Anna cracks a ghost of a smile too.

I never understood Yoh. I wouldn't have a clue where to start if I attempted to. But I do know that behind that simple smile was a person who knew exactly what he wanted and the reasons why he wanted it.

In this case, he wanted Anna. And he was lucky enough that she wanted him back with equal fervour.

* * *

_**Song 14: Made For You - One Republic (Hao Asakura)**_

_I really am glad that Manta came up with the idea for this; not just because it's obvious that people would love to listen to what I have to say, but also because I have a great story that gets better and more in-depth each time that I tell it. This is the story of the one time that my brother Yoh bested me at something. It was truly a humbling experience. It was when we were still in high school and we were given an interesting little assignment. I'd like to share this story with you._

"I want you to write about a human body part that fascinates you the most."

All the students stared at the English teacher in unflattering shock before the silence was overcome by a wrought of unattained laughter that rang out through the classroom.

"I am not kidding." Takashi-sensei said in a peeved voice.

"That's right, everyone, this is serious business." I said in a mockingly stern voice, uncanny to Takashi-sensei (if I may say so myself). "What should I write about, Jeanne's slender legs or her beautifully-rounded melons?"

"That's quite enough, Mister Asakura." Takashi yelled over the thunderous roar of laughter in the classroom as Jeanne's face burned with embarrassment.

Yoh pulled his earphones out of his ears. "What? Is someone calling me?"

"Now if all of you could shut your mouths, I would like to continue." Takashi continued in a peeved voice. "The word limit for this task is no less than a hundred words and no more than five hundred. Favourite part of the human body and the reason why. Keep it clean, ladies and gents." He paused to let the last of the chuckles in. "Any questions?"

A hand rose, and he rolled his eyes. "No jokes on the body part, please."

"Sorry, sir." Lyserg said apologetically. "I'm just curious of what body part we're supposed to write about. A body part that commands attention? I'm sure we all know that it's the. . ."

"It does not have to be a body part that gives you lust, Lyserg." Takashi cut in quickly. "It could be. . ." He paused thoughtfully, seemingly to decide his every next word carefully before continuing. "Let's say. . .you were given a painting. A magnificent painting of a beautiful sunset, birds flapping in the breeze and a young lady walking down a beach across the opening sea by herself, crying." He smiled at the class. "Some of you may see a sunset. Some may see birds. Some might see a young lady." He paused. "But some might see the tears falling from her face."

The class was dead silent. Takashi grinned. "I expect these written and finished by tomorrow afternoon, everyone." He said, his voice still ringing with enthusiasm. "Have a good day."

* * *

Anna, Yoh, Tamao and I were on the way home together when she decided to pop the question.

"What are you planning to write about?" Anna asked Yoh curiously.

My dear brother let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I've got something in mind but I haven't put any of it down on paper yet. But if I get some time tonight after dinner I might start on it, providing there isn't anything interesting to watch on – "

"This is where I ask you what body part you are writing about before I fall asleep." she cut in listlessly.

"I know what I'm going to write about." I called out to them from behind, puffing my chest outward proudly. "And it's going to be awesome."

Yoh turned around to me curiously. "What are you going to do?" he asked me.

I grinned. "You'll see. I'll have every girl in the room at a pool on my feet, begging me to spend alone time with them in an empty classroom with the lights switched off, the door locked and our clothes tossed aside in a corner."

Anna rolled her eyes; Yoh just smiled at me brightly. "Well that's great," he said cheerfully. "Because I know exactly what I want to write about as well."

I raised my eyebrows; Anna and Jeanne turned to him curiously as well. Apparently happy with his ambiguity, Yoh turned back around proudly and continued the rest of the trip home without giving one clue what he planned to write about.

* * *

"You seemed to enjoy teasing us a little too much, dear brother." I remarked idly as the two of us lay on the grass patch that night, looking up at the starlit night sky lazily. He turned to me questioningly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't act stupid, it's unattractive." I said. "You know what I'm talking about. Why didn't you tell Anna what you were planning to write about? Obviously it's got something to do with her legs, breasts or butt."

"Nope." He replied. "It's none of the above."

I turned to him with genuine surprise. "What else of the female body is left?" I asked. He let out a laugh; I nudged him. "You've officially piqued my interest. Spill the beans."

He shrugged. "You'll simply have to wait till tomorrow."

"Oh stop this Yoh, it's childish." I said, nudging him a little harder this time. "I already told you, whatever body part you choose won't stop me from mine being better than yours. I respect your creative license too much to steal anything from you, especially since I know that mine is better."

"Is that so?"

"Yep." I replied. "In fact, I'm willing to make a wager on that, dear brother."

He turned to me with raised eyebrows. "I'm listening." He said.

I grinned at him. "Ten bucks and a pizza says I capture the hearts of every girl in the room tomorrow at English class."

He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "And ten bucks and a pizza says I'll catch one."

I was amused; Yoh never dared challenge me to anything before. It was new, refreshing and very very interesting. I smirked. "You're on."

He simply smiled and continued to look up at the beautiful night sky.

* * *

I had the entire classroom in the palm of my hand.

Every movement I made and every word I spoke did not go lost from their watchful eyes. They waited for me with baited breath, waiting for me to send them spiralling into the universe that I was about to create. It was almost too easy. As I stood before them I could almost taste the anticipation in the air; the hype, the excitement, the curiousity. And I took in every last bit of it.

Yoh watched me from the back row, his usual half-smile across his goofy expressions. So foolish of him to try and take down a maestro without even completing his own first movement. I smirked to myself and leaned back against the whiteboard, my hands in my pockets.

"Go ahead, Hao." Takashi said patiently. "Tell us what body part you chose to write about."

My lips curved gently upward into a smile.

"I wrote about the lips." I said.

Great intro; the first notes to my song. They were the lucky audience, waiting to be set into a trance by my symphony. It felt so majestic to be the captain of a fleet, to be the conductor of such a watchful audience. I knew I had them from the second I opened my mouth. They had no choice but to be captivated by me.

"Not just for the taste of a girl's mouth pressed against your own, but because of the fact that everything that defines a relationship has to do with the lips." I said. My eyes scanned my audience; taking each moment to catch the eyes of every last girl in the room. I could feel them smother under my gaze before I moved to the next one. Ah, how I love the simple joys of life.

There's enjoying a nice red apple under a tree on a hot summer's day, there's the purchase of a cd where every song touches your heart. . .and then there's the mass spread of seduction while at the same time showing your younger brother who the true big daddy is. This'll teach him for trying to drown a shark.

Every girl in the room wanted me. I could almost sense their lust. Hell, if I kicked my seduction into overdrive I bet I could get Takashi-sensei to want me too. No need to get more drama than I intend to, though.

I decided to go for the kill.

"The first kiss you share with her, the first time she turns to smile at you, the first time you hear her laugh that echoes through your mind like the lyrics of a song. The first time she tells you she loves you." I smiled, my hands in my pockets. "What's why I chose to write about the lips. Because it's the start of everything."

Fin. Applause.

I don't even have time to completely lose myself in the moment; I'm only given a couple of seconds of basking in my own awesomeness when a single hand shoots up in the air. Takashi takes notice of this and looks through the sea of applause to find my dear brother in the back row with his hand in the air. Even Anna opposite him looks surprised.

"I'd like to share next." He said casually.

The applause slowly fades as he gets to his feet and takes my spot in front of the whiteboard. As a token of gratitude, I promptly sat myself down next to his fiancée. "Get away from me." She growled menacingly.

"Down, kitty." I said, unfazed. "I'll leave as soon as he's done with his little speech."

Anna glances over and notices what I hoped she would; every girl in the classroom had their eyes on me dreamily. She turned to me with half-lidded eyes. "You must be very proud of yourself." She said warily.

I fought the urge to hug myself. "I am, actually." I said happily. "You, on the other hand, will be very embarrassed when your dear fiancée attempts to mimic my awesomeness by using the exact same tactics I just used. . .and fail miserably."

She gave me a withering look. "He's going up there without motive, unlike you."

"That is very untrue, pretty girl." I reply smarmily. "He's going up there to impress you."

She rolled her eyes. "Is that so?"

"That's precisely so."

"And why would he try and do that?"

I just grinned. "The exact reason why I tried to catch the eyes of every single girl in the room, Anna." I explained. "It's because he's trying to catch your heart."

A flicker of emotion passed her usually-cold eyes but it faded away as soon as it came, and she leaned back in her chair in an attempt to look listless. Things didn't go quite according to plan when she found Yoh looking her dead in the eye from the front of the classroom.

I chuckled.

"Never seen my dear brother look so determined, have you?" I said.

Anna cocked her head, confused.

And then Yoh spoke.

"I chose to write about the eyes." He said quietly.

The room was completely silent. This must have been the first time in weeks that Yoh was fully conscious during an English lesson. Most of the students in the classroom must have already forgotten what Yoh's voice sounded like.

I leaned back in my chair comfortably. "Trust him to think of something so simple. But there's no way he can capture the audience as perfectly as I did with my speech about the lips. After all, he – "

"Because eyes always tell the truth."

Anna's expressions softened; I unwittingly sat upright in my chair.

Yoh licked his dry lips. He looked nervous as Hell; talking in front of a classroom wasn't exactly his thing. But not once did his eyes stray away from Anna's. And oddly enough, neither did hers.

"You can read a person through their eyes alone." Yoh said calmly. "The things that they desire, the things they want, the person they truly are. Her lips can lie to you; they can tell you what you want to hear. They can tell you things to mask her real intentions, to hide her true emotions. But her eyes have no choice but to tell you the truth."

I don't think Yoh was speaking to anybody else in the room besides Anna now. He wasn't making the speech to the class, to Takashi-sensei or even to me. All he was doing was talking to Anna.

And she was listening to his every word.

That was the only audience he was looking for.

"The serenity, the beauty, the mystery of a woman can all be answered just by looking into their eyes." He smiled. "We just haven't been looking hard enough."

The room was filled with silence. Nobody dared say I word.

Yoh scratched his head uncomfortably. "And that's. . .why I chose to write about the eyes." He finished in a sheepish voice and started to make his way back to his table. Slowly but surely awkward claps turned into thunderous applause.

I chuckled under my breath. "Did he succeed in his mission, Ice Queen?" I muttered.

She did not reply.

I couldn't help but let a defeated smile slip past my features as I joined in the applause, rising to my feet to allow my brother to return back to his seat. "Ten bucks and a pizza it is, dear brother." I grinned. He smiled sheepishly back as he sat back down.

Anna did not say one word to him throughout the rest of the class, and neither did he say one word back. They sat opposite each other on separate tables; the same distance held between one classmate to another. Both watched as students would rise to the front of the classroom and make their speeches, and thereafter applaud for them when they were done. From looking at the actions from the both of them one couldn't tell that Yoh had stood up in front of everyone and indirectly declared his undying love for her.

You couldn't tell that Yoh had stolen Anna's heart at all. She didn't say a word.

But her eyes gave her away.

* * *

END CHAPTER 7

How did you all find it? I must say I'm quite happy with how this chapter turned out. One last chapter to go, ladies and gents! One more to go!


	8. Song 15, 16 & 17 : Yoh and Anna

The last chapter. Hope I made a pretty good playlist for all of you, along with some cute little drabbles for you to go 'aww' at. The final two that we've all been waiting for; Anna and Yoh's stories. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks very much for the support and welcome. Please read and review.

CHAPTER 8 (LAST CHAPTER)

_**Song 15 : Fix You – Coldplay (Yoh Asakura)**_

_I like music._

_Not just the ones in CD packaging with an album art of the artist posing for the camera; but the music two people make when in complete sync in melody, rhythm and tempo. We make melodies in the air on a daily basis; we just don't know it. It cannot be seen, it cannot be tasted and it's difficult to be heard. Yet it can be felt if you only just pay attention to it._

_Some are more difficult to comprehend than others, mainly because it's highly dependent on how the artist wants you to interpret it. Maybe they didn't want anyone to enjoy the music they were composing. _

_It was at first difficult for me to understand Anna Kyoyuma. She was just so intricate in every motion, confusing you and bedazzling you with every gesture she made. She was the Ice Queen, and had her audience speechless at her from afar._

_Every single moment I've spent with Anna are like songs._

_Here are the lyrics._

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, Anna." I said jauntily, drawing myself a seat besides my fiancée happily.

"You too, Yoh." She replied me monotonously.

I watched her from the corner of my eye hopefully, but she continued to stare forward at the chalkboard in the front of the classroom, listlessly awaiting the teacher's appearance. Gee, it was like I was talking to a wall. A rather beautiful wall, mind you.

"You like chocolates, Anna?"

She raised her eyebrows but did not turn to me. She shrugged. "I suppose." She said.

I nodded to myself before continuing. "Would you also happen to like teddy bears and love songs?" I inquired. That certainly got her attention; she turned, looking at me as though I had suddenly declared mental retardation.

"Are you okay, Yoh?" she asked.

"Perfectly fine, pretty girl." I replied, grinning broadly.

That didn't seem to convince her much.

At that moment Horo Horo gave me the thumbs up from outside the door. Yay. I grabbed Anna's hand enthusiastically the moment he gave me the signal. "C'mon, let's step out for a bit. I've got a surprise for you."

She gave me a weird look but followed without much restraint.

It took me the whole of last night preparing and many tiring rehearsals to finally complete the perfect (in my opinion) Valentine's Day gift for Anna. I'd be darned if she didn't grab me into a smothering kiss by the end of it.

When we stepped outside, everyone was in their positions. Ryu held up a heart-shaped chocolate cake which he personally baked (the one I tried baking practically blew up the over), Manta stood atop a stack of chairs with a picture of a moon in his hand (there's a reason for this, you'll find out later), Horo Horo stood proudly before a crystallized ice-sculpture of a heart and Ren held up a small screen that flipped through pictures of moments her and I shared every few seconds.

Her and I on our first date, us at Jeanne's Halloween party, the first time she cooked me dinner. . .I could see her eyes fixated on the screen, mesmerized and brought back. I smiled. This is it. The moment I've been waiting for. Slowly I pulled out a long-stemmed rose from my pocket and tilted it toward her. "Happy Valentine's Day," I whispered. "You had me at hello, Anna Kyoyuma."

Perfection, ain't it?

She blinked, turning to me blankly. "Heh?"

That wasn't the response I was hoping for.

I tried my best to hide my disappointment. "It's what Tom Cruise said Jerry Maguire, remember?" I said hopefully. "One of the most iconic romance quotes of all time, remember? You complete me?"

"I had you. . .at hello?" she said slowly and skeptically, as though struggling with the concept.

"Deliver the next line, Yoh." Ren murmured.

On the screen in his hands, picture of a beachside formed. Anna was by my side, I had my arm around her shoulder as the two of us posed for the picture. She looked particularly cute; she was wearing my shirt which went past her ankles with her cute black bikini underneath, an ice-ream in her hand as she gave her signature half-smile for the camera. She looked happy. She looked content. She looked so damn beautiful.

"Yoh." Ren said, a little louder this time.

"Right." I said, pulling myself together. No way was I giving up this easily. Not after all the effort I put into this. "How about this one. . .Anna, love means never having to say you're sorry."

"But I didn't apologize for anything. . ."

"Here's looking at you, kid."

"Looking at what?"

I pointed at the moon in Manta's hands now, getting slightly desperate at this point. This was not going nearly as well as I had hoped. She had barely cracked a smile till this point. "What is it you want, Anna? You want the moon? Maybe I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll give you the moon, Anna."

She gave me a concerned look. "Are you okay?" she said warily.

The screen now showed a picture of Anna wrapping a scarf around my neck, a satisfied look on her face. It was silly how happy I looked despite how close she was to strangling me.

I sagged, defeated.

"Anna, what Yoh is trying to say is – " Manta started, jumping to my aid.

"He wanted to give you the best Valentine's Day gift he could muster." Ryu chipped in.

She gave me an appraising look, her yes glancing sideways to the screen in Ryu's hands. It was her and I at the Japanese festival, looking up at the moon together, sharing a slice of watermelon. Anna turned back to me after seemingly thinking things over. She shrugged. "Alright then. I appreciate the gesture Yoh." She turned her back at me. "Let's get back to class before the teacher comes."

I stared at her in shock, stung. That hurt more than any slap she had ever given me. In the background I could see myself building a snowman with Anna on the screen in Ren's hands. Numbly I rose to my full height. Something in me had just about reached boiling point. I could feel the rose slip from between my fingers. "Is that all I am?" I said, my voice shaking with anger. "A gesture?"

Two seconds pass. She halts in mid-step; the clock ticks to five seconds as she turns around, surprised. The fallen rose rolls across the floor and flutters beside my foot. A loose petal breaks free and catches into the wind. It sails past her eat at eight seconds. She stares at me in wonderment and I glare right back.

One minute.

"Does our relationship mean anything at all to you, Anna?" I ask.

She still does not speak. Maybe she doesn't know what to s. Maybe she doesn't know how to phrase it. Or maybe she just doesn't give a damn. All of a sudden there was never someone so foreign or alien than my fiancée before me. She was so beautiful, so ice-cold. And I just didn't know who she was or what I was to her anymore.

I stepped back, suddenly lost, suddenly ashamed. My friends stared at me, completely speechless. Did they pity me? Were they already thinking of things to say to me later to try and make me feel better?

"Wow, I am so embarrassed right now." I said softly. I looked deep into her eyes for an answer, for something. For anything. I received nothing.

"You just don't give a damn, do you, Anna?" I mutter.

I stepped past her silent frame. "I hope you enjoyed watching me make a fool out of myself." I shrugged. "Just as a gesture."

I take one last look at her elegant frame before shutting the classroom door behind me.

At my seat I waited for her to make her steady entrance back into the classroom, classy enough not to show any signs of being embarrassed or apologetic.

Anna did not return to her seat for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

The cafeteria was particularly crowded that day. Mainly because people kept stopping members of the opposite sex in the motion of buying food to confess their love to them. Some had happy results; a newly declared happy couple ended up sharing a bagel bun together, linking hands. Others not so good; a tearful girl grabbed the boiling soup from his hands and promptly dunked it over his head.

Feeling slightly better with a cold bowl of soba in my hands, Ren, Manta and I tried our best to muscle our way through the nearly seamless crowd. We were halfway through the mass of the lovesick, heartbroken and the elated when someone stepped before us, blocking our path.

I didn't even need to look up to know who it was.

There she stood; breathless, beautiful and unreadable. Anna Kyoyuma, my beautiful little enigma.

"I finally found you." She said solemnly. "You've been avoiding me."

"You were the one who didn't return to the classroom or show up for Biology afterward." I reminded her.

Anna didn't even flinch. "That's because you embarrassed me in front of all your friends." She snapped. "You know how much I hate being in the spotlight."

Ah. It was my fault once more. When was it not?

Manta chewed on his lip uncomfortably. "Anna," he started helpfully. "I think Yoh is – "

"I'm sick of this, Anna."

I froze. Ren and Manta turned to me in shock, their faces of surprise mirroring mine. Anna, always so calm, maintained her composure. It was like I never spoke. But her eyes gave her away.

"I'm. . .sorry?" she said.

"I. . ." Uh-oh. Here come the floodgates. I should stop myself. I should step away right now. I should tell her I'm sorry. I should have let Manta continue to speak for me. I should have let Ren back him up. I should have never bothered with a present for her on Valentine's Day.

But screw it.

I should have stood up for her when Hao teased her openly in front of the entire class. I should have fetched her up from school with an umbrella that time when she was stuck in the rain. I should have told her I loved her every day I spent with her.

I should have done a lot of things.

I should have told her what I really felt.

So here I am.

"I hate how everything's my fault, Anna." I said sternly, clearly. Manta's jaw hit the floor. The turf at the top of Ren's head seemed to curl and form itself into an exclamation mark. "I hate you constantly bossing me around, I hate it when you discredit my friends, I hate how you never return my affections and I damn hate it when you despise the things I do when all my actions have the simple motive of trying to make you smile."

Looking back, I have no idea how I managed to say the things I said. It wasn't just because of the fact that we were in a public place with an increasing amount of staring kids, nor was it because of the possible consequences that might happen to me as a result. It was the look on her face. It was amazing how close she looked on the verge of tears.

I turned away from her, not for the first time.

"I've got to go." I said.

Then something happened.

There's a saying that the simplest notions create the strongest response. A whisper of a secret creates more interest and attention than an outburst of laughter. I wouldn't have hastened my pace away from the scene even if Ren and Manta attempted to pin me to the ground.

But I stopped at the feel of Anna tugging at the end of my shirt.

I turned, and she looked up to meet my eyes.

The world around us buzzed with curiousity; it was in unfamiliar territory and it piqued their interest. Anna yelling at me at the top of her lungs on the rooftop for all to hear and no one batted an eye. Her finally looking me in the eye. The silence. The serenity. Everyone stopped and stared.

Anna seemed quite aware of the attention she was creating. I could almost see the faint blush forming across her features. She took a deep shuddering breath and took a trembling foot backward, her hand delicately slipping into her pocket to pull out a small sheet of paper. She flipped it open and looked down at it, her face screwed with concentration.

Every motion was so slow and deliberate that it almost seemed rehearsed. It excited me to think of her practicing the steps to conveying this message to me.

"I embarrassed you in front of your peers, it seems." She said slowly, quietly, but articulated every word. "It seems only fair that I do the same to myself by tenfold."

I have never seen Ren look so flabbergasted since the time Horo Horo went on a drunken spree and decided to dye his hair mango yellow.

Anna cleared her throat and looked down at the sheet of paper, deliberately avoiding my eyes. The buzzing in the room had lessened considerably; peeking at Anna from behind their trays of food or just simply staring at her in unflattering disbelief.

"I'm not good. . .with words." She said, her nose twitching cutely in embarrassment. "So even the smallest of motions take the biggest of encouragement to do. But just because I don't show it doesn't mean I don't feel every bit of emotion inside." Her eyes finally looked up to meet mine. I could feel the room almost swell under the pressure of tension. And then like a song, she spoke.

"I'm in love with you, Yoh Asakura."

Two seconds. Hao pulls away from the lips of a random girl to turn to Anna in awe. The girl's face fills with disappointment before turning to the scene of Hao's attention. Her eyes fall upon Anna's frame at 5 seconds. Manta releases his drink from his grip in shock; the cup hits the ground and spills across the cafeteria floor. I feel it splash against my left shoe at 12 seconds. The piece of paper slips out of Anna's hands and hits the floor at 20 seconds. She bites her lower lip uncomfortably but her eyes not once do they stray from mine.

2 minutes clock by.

We didn't say much after that.

She shrugs sheepishly, completely out in the cold in the center of the fray. "And I really appreciate your Valentine's Day gift. It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever given me since last year."

I licked my dry lips. "What was the sweetest thing you received last year?" I asked throatily.

She looked down at her feet, suddenly taking keen interest in the design. "The Valentine's Day gift you gave me last year." She muttered.

3 minutes ago I thought I never wanted to see her again.

2 minutes ago and I received the greatest shock of my life.

Exactly 1 year ago I thought I didn't matter to her at all.

It's one year later now and she still remembers what I did.

Time stops. I want to kiss her and never let her go.

The cafeteria is strangely quiet.

She bit her lip, wringing her hands by her sides in exasperation. "You bloody know how much I hate being in the spotlight, Yoh Asakura."

It takes me less than a second to step forward and hold her in my arms. She smells so sweet.

"I can't believe I just did that." She muttered.

I laughed nervously. "I can't believe it either." I said.

I try my best to hide my smile. It's incredibly difficult. With considerable difficulty I try to shift my attention to something else. Maybe that piece of paper that fell out of Anna's hands. I glance at it, trying to make out her cute handwriting.

It takes me 2 seconds to see the sheet in full view.

It takes me 3 seconds to realize the piece of paper is blank.

I hold her closer to me and she does not let go.

"I had you at hello." She said quietly. "You had me when you turned around."

The song ends, the crowd rises to their feet; thunderous applause.

God, I love music so damn much.

I love you, Anna Kyoyuma. You are my silent symphony.

* * *

_**Song 16 : Bloodstream - Stateless (Anna Kyoyuma)**_

23 years ago I met a silly boy who stood in my way on my way home.

I'll never forget the look on his face when I first spoke to him. Obviously what I said to him was not the most romantic of words, neither the most poignant. I think I either told him to 'get out of my way and die' or 'roll over, get hit by a bus continuously and die.' It's definitely one of the two but I can't quite put my finger on it. I must make a mental note to ask him sometime; I'm sure his reply will be most amusing.

It's a month after our first meeting when I send him off on the train. I turn my back to him as the train goes off with him as one of the passengers. I can see him waving goodbye at me from the corner of my eye but I refuse to return the gesture. It's unladylike to exchange farewells with tears in your eyes.

I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him.

But there are some things in life that just slip from your grasp and you plunge face-first into it; feeling fear, wincing to pain, having uncontrollable laughter and falling in love. It's an odd sensation that I never quite expected to feel. It catches you by surprise and forces you to delve deep and find out more about yourself as you grow closer to them. You experience things with them, you're forced to share things with them by impulse and you grow steadily more emotionally attached to them.

Four years ago I held him in my arms as he cried over Silva's passing and told him I'd look after him. I never expected that I'd mean every word with such fervor.

Five years ago he popped out of a box outside a movie theatre as a birthday present for me. I have never wanted to hit someone and kiss someone so passionately as I did in that exact moment.

Two years back, Horo Horo brings us to his family ski lodge and tells me the story of the innocent villager who melted the beast's ice-cold heart.

I remember back in the day when I used to be able to read minds. It was quite a powerful ability; something which oddly enough only Yoh's brother seems to have in common with me. Till this day he still holds the godly power to read past the layer of human projection and stare deep into your soul without even requiring eye contact.

As much as I was relieved to be released from a million thoughts of strangers swarming through my mind continuously, I found myself vulnerable and weak without it – oddly enough, because I could not tell what Yoh was thinking anymore.

I used to be able to read him like a book. When he was training I knew when to stop him right before he had a mental breakdown. I knew what he felt like eating before he said a word so I could hire Manta to buy the food for him beforehand. I could hear him counting down the days before the release of Boblove's upcoming CD. I could hear when he was yearning for my attention even with his eyes shut and his headphones over his ears.

Now all I hear is the silence.

And somehow he knew.

"Reading minds is severely overrated." He said out-of-the-blue to me one day when we were relaxing on the porch watching the sun set. "The human mind is so much more complex than we care to imagine."

I remember raising my eyebrows at him. "Precisely. So what better way to find out what someone feels than probing into their head itself?"

He gave me a sheepish smile. "People never know what they really want, Anna. Years of you reading my mind should exemplified that fact quite clearly."

"Nope." I replied haughtily. "I know exactly how you feel about me."

His lips twitched in amusement. "Really?" he said. "Which would be?"

"That I'm cruel, arrogant, a slave-driver and a generally bad cook." I replied without a moment's hesitation. "And I accept that. But that doesn't mean I'm going to not be your wife anymore just because you hate me."

He sat up at that moment, grinning at me cheekily. "That's where you're wrong, Anna. There's so much more to the human than just impulsion to your actions like chemical reactions to two substances mixing." I was finding it difficult to look at him now; he was staring at me intensely with an odd look in his eye. I decided to turn my attention to the blood red sky. "People never know what they want. A girl tells them to run 10km in 20 minutes and the first thing they want to do is escape. Obviously a girl who holds the capabilities to read minds will thus realize he finds her an irritant. Yet she can't read the message deep beneath his subconscious. He wants to escape from the chore. But he wants to run back to her arms."

Taken by surprise, I looked up to meet his eyes.

He smiled. "Can you read what I'm thinking right now, Anna?" he whispered softly.

I cannot find an answer.

"What's my body language saying?" he coaxes me encouragingly. "What can you tell from my actions?"

The first thing I can't help but notice are his eyes, never breaking contact with mine unflinchingly. It's oddly uncharacteristic of Yoh to dare to look at me without wincing in expectation of a slap. The next thing I notice is his body position and how it's steadily leaning in closer toward me. Next thing are the placement of his hands; one keeps him in balance from toppling over the side of the porch, the other edging his body continuously closer to me. Last is the steady rise and fall of his beating chest from inside his unbuttoned shirt.

"What am I thinking right now, Anna?"

I licked my dry lips.

"You're hungry for fried chicken."

He chuckled, unfazed. He's closer to me now, I can feel his ragged breath on my face. "How complex the human mind is, pretty girl." He muttered. "A mass of dials and fixtures like the parts making up a clock. And we can only read a few."

His hand placed itself over mine. It was surprisingly warm.

He smiled. "And those perhaps not accurately."

Uncharacteristically, I leaned forward to kiss him. I was taken aback. I could tell he was too, because when I pulled away his eyes were widened and he was staring at me in shock. I swallowed. "I thought that was what you were trying to hint me to do." I said sheepishly.

His face broke into a smile and chuckled. "You still read me like a book, Anna." He said softly. He leaned back, grinning. "Okay. What am I thinking now?"

It's a no-brainer that I kiss him again.

We're eight years old when he proposes to me with a lily in his hand.

I tell him to grow up and wait till he matures so he can propose to me properly.

It's ten months ago and he proposes to me in front of all his friends. In the living room, without getting on one knee, with his hands in his pockets and without a ring.

We've gone so far; Yoh and I, but some things just remain the same.

I never meant to fall for him.

I'm supposed to fall in love with someone of perfection. They're supposed to smart, funny, incredibly handsome and wealthy. Hopefully good at a musical instrument of some kind as well. They should be well-versed so they can read poetry to me at night before I go to bed. I wanted somebody as suave as Hao, as athletic as Ren, as great a chef as Ryu, as rich as Manta, as devoted as Faust, as passionate as Horo Horo, as gentle as Lyserg, as open as Chocolove and as loyal as Amidamaru.

Instead I fell for Yoh Asakura; the boy with heart.

The boy with miles and miles of heart.

_**Song 17: Stolen – Dashboard Confessional**_

**Yoh's Wedding Message for Anna: **

What people except from others is common courtesy. To have someone look them in the eyes when they speak, to have someone laugh at their jokes, to smile and have the person receiving to smile back. What people want and need is just a little warmth.

You're different. It's peculiar. It's foreign. It's new.

And for that exactly reason I cannot stray my eyes away from you.

You don't reply to all my messages, you don't laugh at all my stupid crummy jokes, you never call back when I give you a missed call.

Yet you always seem to smile back.

I guess that's why I love you so much.

You were the girl whom I told myself I could never get. You were the girl who kept her head up high while the world watched you, speechless with wonder. And I can't help myself but stop and stare.

You're the girl out of my reach, the girl of my dreams, the girl who stole my heart, the girl who caught me by surprise by turning around and falling back in love with me.

You're like a symphony; a musical masterpiece I could never learn to play.

I'm the guy for you. I know you constantly tell me you don't believe in destiny but I believe that you and I were meant for each other. You've just yet to see that.

Just you wait. I'll open your eyes.

I'll prove to you that you've had them shut all along.

**Anna's Wedding Message for Yoh: **

_Yeah. I love you too._

END CHAPTER 8 (LAST CHAPTER)

Hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know in your reviews which was your favourite story from all of the characters! Personally I enjoyed Hao and Ren's ones the most. Please give a review after reading the story to let me know what you think. Thanks and regards, have a great one!


End file.
